


Hands on Experience

by deagh



Series: Change of Plans AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deagh/pseuds/deagh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a few minutes to become a father, but it takes a lot longer and is a lot more difficult to become a dad. Set in my Change of Plans AU wherein Teagan adopts Alistair shortly before he went to the Chantry, so Alistair became a nobleman rather than a Grey Warden. Teagan, Maric, Alistair, and Cailan adjust to Teagan's adoption of Alistair</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: A Letter to a King

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of my "Change of Plans" AU, set shortly after "Change of Plans" itself. It began as a series of letters between Bann Teagan and King Maric where Teagan discusses his new heir. It took off a bit from there. This piece was inspired by my own foster parents, who really were good to me when they didn't have to be. My foster dad passed away in 2006, and I still miss him. Thanks, Mr. F, for taking in a kid who didn't know what having a dad was and treating her like one of your own. I miss you.

 

17 Kingsway, 20 Dragon

From: Bann Teagan of Rainesfere

To: His Royal Majesty Maric Theirin

Dear Maric,

I hope this missive finds you well. I am writing to tender my apologies for cancelling my visit to Denerim on such short notice. Something has come up that changed my plans. I seem to have acquired a son.

Now that I have your attention, I will fill you in on the details. No, I have not married while you were not looking, nor has a past indiscretion arrived with a bundle wrapped in swaddling clothes. I went to visit Eamon on my way to Denerim and circumstances forced me to take over guardianship of Eamon's ward Alistair. Alistair is slowly settling in at the manor house, although he has managed to disappear from under my nose on two separate occasions. Now I know what everyone means when they say that you can't turn your back on them for a second. Obviously he was found safe and sound both times, but he has already taken years off my life, and it has been less than a week.

Due to the nature of this life-changing event I find myself in, I will not be journeying to Denerim for some time. If your duties permit, perhaps you could visit Rainesfere. If you could bring Cailan that would be even better. I was quite looking forward to the chance to catch up with my brother-in-law and nephew.

Sincerely,

Teagan

* * *

19 Kingsway, 20 Dragon

From: HRM Maric Theirin

To: Bann Teagan of Rainesfere

Teagan, you are lucky that you are several days journey away. I could strangle you for sending me a note like that with no further explanation. What in the Maker's name happened to make you take Alistair in? I have heard nothing from Eamon about this. I find myself wondering why you felt this necessary. You have never expressed the slightest interest in marrying or having children, so I can only assume that the circumstances were rather unique to cause this turn of events.

I could perhaps take a few days to visit Rainesfere, especially if I can manage to make it an educational trip for Cailan. A visit during the harvest so that Cailan can learn about the processes that bring the food to his table would be most useful. He is fifteen now and thinks he knows everything. I'm sure I was nothing like that when I was that age.

Please do let me know how you are getting on with your new ward, I am most eager to hear news.

Sincerely,

Maric

* * *

22 Kingsway, 20 Dragon

From: Bann Teagan of Rainesfere

To: His Royal Majesty Maric Theirin

Maric,

It was not my intent to concern you, but I find myself a bit overwhelmed by this situation and not sure where to even begin. I thought I had some idea of what it was like to have a child, but nothing prepared me for hands-on experience of same. The first time he disappeared I was frantic. I even sent men down the roads out of Rainesfere, in case he had run away. He was eventually found asleep in my gelding Lang's loose box. Lang didn't seem to mind, thankfully. As it turns out, he went to sleep with the horses as that is the noise he is used to. Eamon had him working as a stable hand this past year, and he slept in the hayloft or, when it was colder, in the stalls with the horses. He's also informed me that Eamon occasionally took him to Denerim as he was one of the few boys who could be trusted to properly mind the dogs. It was most convenient for Alistair to sleep in the kennel with his charges, so that was the arrangement. The second time he disappeared was much the same. One of the housemaids found him in the attic curled up in a pile of old linens. He barely remembers sleeping in a bed.

The boy does not even know his letters, much less ciphering. There is so much to do to make him a fit heir for Rainesfere, but I think he has great potential. My entire staff loves him and is taking great pains to feed him at every opportunity. He is currently quite thin, but I expect that will change.

If you do manage to come to Rainesfere – and I think your idea of showing Cailan the harvest is a good one – then you can meet the boy. I think you will like him. He has a bit of a smart mouth, but he's never malicious about it, so I can't bring myself to discourage it.

Sincerely,

Teagan

* * *

25 Kingsway, 20 Dragon

To: Bann Teagan of Rainesfere

From: HRM Maric Theirin

Teagan,

Thank you for giving me this news. I'm glad that Alistair is settling in with you and you are addressing the gaps in his education. I look forward to meeting him. Rest assured I will be having words with Eamon about the proper treatment of a ward. He has informed me that he will be in Denerim in Firstfall; we will speak then. I would prefer to discuss such things in person. As for Alistair's smart mouth, I wouldn't bother trying to correct it. You may have noticed I have a bit of a smart mouth, myself, and no amount of discouragement by my mother ever broke me of it. Probably made it worse, now that I think about it.

Speaking of in-person visits, it is my understanding that the harvest at Rainesfere is mainly orchards, so that would be middle Harvestmere or thereabouts? I have broached the subject with Cailan's tutors and they believe that Cailan would benefit from some practical experience of what it is like to be a farmer, and I concur. Perhaps one of your landholders would like some royal assistance picking apples? Preferably one who has weathered having a teenaged son and knows their tricks. He would also have to not be averse to having a few members of the Royal Guard accompany Cailan to the orchards. While Cailan is being educated we can spend some time catching up. We have not had a good conversation in far too long.

My steward can contact your steward to make the arrangements – Maker forbid I just pack a bag and take to the road. Loghain might burst a blood vessel, and we wouldn't want that.

Sincerely,

Maric


	2. Chapter 2

30 Kingsway, 20 Dragon

To: His Royal Majesty Maric Theirin

From: Bann Teagan of Rainesfere

You know, I may have to start abbreviating your title as you do. It would save so much on ink. Of course, writing the above sentence completely offset any savings, so perhaps I am not as full of good ideas as I think I am.

I have heard from your steward and a Royal Visit from 15 to 20 Harvestmere would be most welcome. I was pleasantly surprised to read that your stay will be so extended; you made it sound like you would not be able to get away for more than a day or two. My housekeeper is having apoplexy at the thought of you coming on such short notice, but I have reassured her that you spent your formative years in much worse conditions than the manor house, so you do not stand on ceremony. I doubt she believes me, though, as I happen to know that the housemaids were sent upstairs to fetch the Orlesian tableware. Loghain will not be with you, will he? I fear he might smash my good plates.

I have spoken with one of my most senior landholders, Lord Fallon, and I think he will suit admirably for a tutor for Cailan. The man has six adult children, four boys and two girls, so I'm sure that he has encountered every situation that a teenager could dream up. His orchards are quite extensive, so even if Cailan has more stamina than Lord Fallon thinks he will – I'm informed Cailan's arms training will be of little to no use as it's an entirely different set of muscles - there will be more than enough to keep him occupied.

Alistair is coming along slowly but surely. I begin to think that I might be able to do this. He is learning quickly and settling into the routine of the manor house. He now sleeps in his bed more often than not, although I confess the main reason is that I have allowed one of my hounds – an old bitch who feels the cold most keenly these days – to share his room. She has become quite protective of him. He will be heartbroken when she passes, although it is my hope that bringing her in the house will delay the inevitable. She is in good health for a dog her age, so he might get a few good years out of her. Perhaps I am spoiling the boy, but he could do with a bit of that, after what has happened to him in the past few years.

Maric, I must warn you – he has received several talks from Eamon regarding his place, or rather, lack thereof. I have attempted to reassure him and have told him that my de facto adoption of him and naming him as my heir legitimizes him, but he received those lectures from Eamon at an early age. It will take a long time to undo that. He may be somewhat ambivalent about meeting the king because of this, so prepare yourself. He has not expressed any feelings to me on the subject, but for all that he can chatter like a magpie, he often manages to actually say very little about what he is thinking. He would have driven my sister 'round the bend with his chatter, although I think she would have loved him as much as I am coming to. He is difficult not to love, even if he exasperates me at times. I do not see how Eamon could have sent him to the stables, although I know there were whispers that the boy was his bastard, which must have greatly embarrassed him. I'm sure Isolde did not care for the whispers, either. I believe the current whispers are that he is mine. Of course, he could have been; I certainly have had my share of serving girls throw themselves at me during my visits to Redcliffe Castle.

At any rate, we shall endeavor to be good hosts, and look forward to seeing you in just over a fortnight time. I do have one small request, if you can manage it. Alistair is quite fond of cheese, it seems, and the more exotic they are the better he likes them. If you could perhaps have one of your staff procure some of the finer varieties of cheese and bring them with you I would be most grateful. Actually, making a gift of same to Alistair would likely go a long way towards winning his acceptance. He's also quite fond of figurines and the like. He treasures a golem doll that he says came from Eamon. Seems a bit odd to give him such an expensive gift and then send him to the stable, but I avow I understand little that my brother does these days.

Andraste's Pyre, I have gone on long enough in this missive. I will be seeing you in a fortnight, we can speak then.

Teagan

* * *

6 Harvestmere, 20 Dragon

From: HRM King Maric Theirin

To: Bann Teagan of Rainesfere

Teagan,

I confess your first paragraph made me laugh out loud – it is so like something I myself would do. I quickly ceased my laughter at the rest of your letter.

I, too, wonder what Eamon's reasons are in this matter, and believe me, I intend to find out when he is in Denerim. We will speak more about this when I am at Rainesfere.

The arrangements you have made in regards to Cailan should do admirably. I look forward to meeting the man.

I will be most pleased to provide the boy with some fine cheese. From what you have said in a previous letter he could do with some more meat on him.

I must apologize for cutting this so short, especially after your lengthy letter. I was glad to read it, though – I'm glad you feel you can confide in me about such things. I am very glad the boy has found a home with you, Teagan. But now I must close this. In order to get away for as long as I am I am having to let Loghain work me like a plowhorse. Oh, in answer to your question; no, he's not coming. The Orlesian ceramics are safe.

I will see you in just over a sennight, assuming I don't get thrown from my horse and die in a ditch. By the by, Cailan is at least as good a rider as Rowan was, if not better. It's disgusting.

Maric


End file.
